Legends
by peter.obrian1
Summary: Strength is not always a good thing


_Prologue_

_Being powerful is not always a good thing. Being a legend among those that are powerful is even worse. I've seen many things in my life i've fought many opponents too but this is not something i ever could have guessed would ever happen. All i live for is the destruction of this menace and those that served him i have nothing else no one to return to no one waiting at home which is why i no longer fear what could happen to me._

_Hell i probably would have not done anything but this thing needs to be stopped before it destroys everything the thing im talking about is the most powerful vampire to have ever walked the earth the shinso vampire the nosferatsu himself Alucard._

_Last time he tried this the three dark lords led the rest of the races against him and engaged in a war that ravaged the earth and gave birth to the rise of the human era with Alucard sealed and their numbers dwindling the monsters retreated behind barriers by the time they had returned the humans had forgotten all about them and the only mention of their existence were in myth and fairy tales._

_Some hated this the what they felt the weakest species was on top and ruled the world they had grown and adapted whilst they had been replenishing their numbers. Althought some hated it they could never come to an agreement so when some monsters attacked a village in the hopes of instilling fear into their victims and their former slaves they only succeeded in turning the attention of the humans upon them._

_What happened next shaped this world a war erupted across the world with the monsters beginning to win despite their smaller numbers as they were stronger faster and overall more powerful but despite all that they always underestimated the intelligence and resourcefulness of humans._

_Now despite popular belief not all races participated in this war one in particular the vampire race who had no desire to fight for such a stupid cause they were perfectly content to just sit back and manipulate everything from behind the scenes._

_With the realization of what they were up against the humans showed their resourcefulness yet again somehow finding and controlling an energy that was within them they started to fight fire with fire a new race of human had been born wielding a deadly new weapon chakra with a man named the Rikudo Sennin at the forefront they annihilated several monster races before they understood what was happening._

_With the direction the war was going it eventually reached a level where if something didn't happen soon all races might face extinction. That was when the impossible happened under the banner of the shuzen clan the vampires entered the fray and carved through the races wiping out most of the ninja and several monster races even bringing the kitsune race to near extinction with their numbers dawdling many races pulled back and hid behind barriers with vampires fighting the humans until the Rikudo sennin and a vampire fell in love and had two children most of the monster race was horrified and called forth the strongest monster they could bar Alucard the Juubi._

_The Juubi though didn't listen to reason it woke up angry and destroyed and din't stop until it had destroyed the Rikudo sennins home and killed his wife the Rikudo Sennin was able to save his children but could not save his wife in rage he activated an ability and battled with the Juubi for 5 days and 5 nights until the Rikudo sennin realised it was too strong for him to beat and so he sealed it inside himself and cast its body upwards sealing it inside the moon._

_With the realization of just who and what could happen to them all monster races sealed barriers and accepted the humans dominance of the world. The vampires had no idea the sage had any children and so had decided to leave the man who had beat the Juubi alone. They were at the top of the food chain and had cemented themselves as the S class monster and the strongest of the class._

_The sage realizing that most of the people remembering the war were dead began teaching the humans more on how to control their chakra so that he could bring peace to the world. As his sons grew he realized that the eldest son had gained his eyes (Powerful chakra and spiritual energy) along with the nature and personality of his mothers race._

_As he saw his son grow he realized he had gained his body (his powerful life force and physical energy). With the realization that the younger of the two showed more of a peaceful path the sage chose him on his deathbed as his successor the elder overcome with bitterness and envy was furious and as a result started a war with his brother._

_The monster just watched wanting no part and not wanting to be found out a second time. They had come to terms that the humans were the dominant race although they dint like it there was just too many of them. And so life went on eventually monsters grew used to the humans running the world so when the ninjas eventually died out they had no wish to start another war for dominance that (and the fact the humans had created nukes and stuff) was when children went to school to learn how to fit in with the humans._

_Although some people didn't like humans and hated them. And so they brought alucard out of retirement twice the first time he was sealed once more. The second time however he was brought back inside somebody else and was had an army with which to fight which brings us to where i am now._

_Locked in a fight to the death with the strongest vampire to have ever existed and im losing no im not just losing im being totally and utterly thrashed. Hell we all have despite all my strengths despite all my achievements i am nothing when compared to him. Hell the only reason i am even alive is due to my special ability and his lack of intelligence._

_Prologue end_


End file.
